Dance with Ghosts
Pre-Case Interlude A Step Beyond the Line Goal: Follow Juliette. Explore the Enchanted Ball. Rewards: Frozen Fun Goal: Find Juliette at the Ball. Rewards: Introduction The Enchanted Ball has captured Juliette. Every night something attracts her to the dance hall, like a moth to the flame. And she dances among the stone figures with agony frozen on their faces, not noticing anyone of anything. What's happening in this accursed place? A Dance for Eternity Goal: Start an Investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Stage 1 Juliette has been captured by the ghost of the Enchanted Ball. She must perform the ball's main dance perfectly to gain her freedom. To do this, she need the most beautiful outfit ever created for the dance ceremony. Goal: Assemble the Ball Queen's Dress. Walking on Clouds Goal: Find "Dress Train" Rewards: Victims of Beauty Goal: Find "Bodice" Rewards: A Touch of Passion Goal: Find "Opera Gloves" Rewards: Light Steps Goal: Find "Dancing Slippers" Rewards: Natural Beauty Goal: Find "Ball Bouquet" Rewards: Ball Queen's Dress Goal: Rewards: Stage 2 The gorgeous dress for Juliette is ready. An old portrait of the Mistress of the Manor, which she had slashed in anger, was suddenly found in the ballroom. But regardless of what happened, the ball gown must be finished. Diamonds have been great for this. Goal: Find the Jewellery of Famous Artists. Spanish Grace Goal: Find "Amelia Diane's Emerald Moon" Rewards: Weightless Steps Goal: Find "Selena Bonvard's Brooch" Rewards: Passion of the Latin Quarter Goal: Find "Angelica's Hoop Earrings" Rewards: Swan Neck Goal: Find "Milena Kshesinskaya's Choker" Rewards: Artistry of the Greek Goal: Find Isabella Danice's Greek Belt. Rewards: A Marvellous Enseble Goal: Assemble Ball the Queen's Jewellery Collection Rewards: Stage 3 Juliette looks beautiful wearing the famous jewellery and a note was found in the ballroom regarding the Mistress's search for beauty using magic. However, in order to free Juliette, we must turn to the genius of the great choreographers of the past, using props from legendary ballet productions for this purpose. Goal: Teach Juliette a brilliant dance. Christmas Nut Goal: Find the Christmas Tree Nut Rewards: Doomed Bird Goal: Find the Swan Feather Rewards: Simple Fun Goal: Rewards: Passion of the Southern Night Goal: Find the Spanish Fan Rewards: Dark-skinned Mystery Goal: Find the Indian Jug Rewards: Prima Donna Part Goal: Direct the best dance of the ball, assemble the "Brilliant Dance" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 An amazing dance from the enchanted Juliette will surely dazzle the Dancer's ghost. At the same time, a letter from the Mistress, revealing a sinister secret of beauty, was discovered in the ballroom. But it's time to create music for Juliette's dance. Music that will be heard by all. Goal: Assemble the Ball Orchestra. Lamentation of the Bow Goal: Find the Violin. Rewards: Softening of Rhythm Goal: Find the Clarinet. Rewards: Leading Bass Goal: Find the Cello. Rewards: Notes of Expression Goal: Find the Bassoon. Rewards: Listen Only to Me Goal: Find the Flugelhorn Rewards: Ball Orchestra Goal: Fine tune the Ball Orchestra. Assemble the "Ball Orchestra" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 A beautiful orchestra plays in the middle of the Enchanted Ball. Furthermore, it was revealed that the Mistress made a deal with a demon to attain beauty. To free Juliette from the spell and make her dance magnificently, we must find a piece of great skill from the best dancers of all time. Goal: Transfer the talents of great dancers to Juliette. Nymph Accessory Goal: Find Isabella Danice's Crown. Rewards: Fouette Shoes Goal: Find Lily Ronder's Pointe Shoes Rewards: Monarch's Dance Goal: Find Queen Elizabeth's Collar. Rewards: Ritual Gestures Goal: Find Simona Alvarez's Rose Rewards: Forbidden Beauty Goal: Find Mata Hari's Crown. Rewards: All Secrets Come to Light Goal: Perform the best dance of the ball. Assemble the "Great Talent" collection. Rewards: Interlude Conclusion Juliette performed the best dance of the ball brilliantly, and the ghostly Dancer removed the spell. After a difficult investigation, we discovered the Mistress of the Manor's secret. Obsessed with a desire to become beautiful and successful, she made a deal with a demon: beauty in exchange for human souls. The life and soul of a famous ballerina was payment for that contract. Now the Dancer's ghost is free, but what about the rest of the victims of the terrible contract? What power summoned Juliette to the Enchanted Ball, awakened the Dancer, and helped reveal the truth about the horrible deal? The Manor and its Mistress definitely still harbor many secrets. The threat to the residents of the City of Shadows is real and continues to exist. Contract with Hell Goal: Read the contract. Assemble the "Contract with a Demon" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases